


Favorite Place

by KaytiKazoo



Series: 2020 Prompts [14]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKazoo/pseuds/KaytiKazoo
Summary: Fitz's favorite place is Hunter, specifically cuddled in his lap.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Lance Hunter
Series: 2020 Prompts [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985246
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Favorite Place

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 50 Day Fic Prompt, “You’re never going to let that go, are you?”, posted to [my tumblr.](http://kaytikazoo.tumblr.com)  
> It also is a sequel to Surprise :)

Fitz’s favorite place was in Hunter’s lap, which he would never actually tell Hunter because Hunter had an awful enough ego to deal with already. But, to Fitz, it absolutely was. He loved the way Hunter’s arms immediately encircled his waist to keep him safe, and the way Hunter tended to tuck his chin against Fitz's shoulder, lips pressed into him. He was warm, and comfortable, and safe. There wasn’t a place that Fitz preferred to be, because this meant that Hunter had him, and nothing else could get to him.

Movie nights with the group often left little to no space in the living room by the time Fitz joined after work so Fitz had started sinking into Hunter’s lap to conserve space. And then he kind of fell in love with it, so he kept finding himself in Hunter’s lap outside of movie night, and would probably continue until Hunter complained. 

“Come here you,” Hunter said, catching Fitz around the waist and dragging him into his space, and then into his lap, at their next movie night. A few people had begged off, due to work or family obligations, so they had enough room to stretch out, but still, Hunter reeled him in close. “Hey. Missed you.”

“Missed you. How was work?”

“Boring. No robbers or thieves today,” Hunter replied.

“That you know of.”

“True. Maybe they were ninjas.”

“Maybe.”

“Did you change the world today?”

“Not today, but I’m really close. Maybe on Monday.”

“Maybe,” Hunter echoed.

“You two sicken me,” Daisy said from the recliner, curled up with Jemma until Lincoln got off work in an hour or so depending on any emergencies at the hospital and then they’d move to the loveseat to fit all three of them.

“Why?” Hunter asked, hooking his chin over Fitz’s shoulder to look at her.

“You’re just so cute. Like, I’ve never seen Fitz smile so much. I thought he was permanently grumpy, personally.”

“He can be,” Hunter said, and chuckled as Fitz pinched his wrist playfully. “What? You can be.”

“You’re supposed to only compliment me and say nice stuff about me, you know,” Fitz joked.

“Well then, I  _ like  _ how grumpy you can be. I find it adorable. Just like your complete obliviousness at being in a relationship with me for  _ three months _ . That was cute.”

“You’re never going to let that go, are you?”

“No,” Hunter replied. “I find it delightful. I’m going to tell everyone, our parents, our kids, our grandkids.  _ Everyone _ .”

Fitz laughed.

“Kids and grandkids, huh?” Daisy teased.

Hunter looked at her as if she had offered some kind of challenge he couldn’t turn down.

“Yeah,” he said simply, “I don’t often get into a relationship planning to break up Besides, who could possibly walk away from this?”

He squeezed Fitz around the waist to make a point, and then kissed his shoulder

“Can’t blame you there,” Daisy replied. “Fitz is a catch, always has been.”

“Yeah,” Hunter agreed, and then quieter into Fitz’s ear, he murmured, “all mine.”

Fitz relaxed back into Hunter’s arms with a hum.

“You know what else I like?” Hunter asked. He didn’t wait for Fitz’s response before he continued. “The way you made yourself a home with me, starting with my lap. I love the way you just sink into me, comfortable with me, like you’re settling in for a while.”

“You know what? I am,” Fitz replied.

“Good.”

He kissed Fitz’s cheek and shifted them so Fitz was cradled between his legs more than in his lap, Hunter’s thighs bracketing him on the couch. Fitz slotted their fingers together.

“I wouldn’t change anything about how we got together, you know,” Hunter said.

“No?”

“No, not at all. I loved how carefree you were, that you were never nervous. You’d argue with me, tell me that I was wrong, without worrying that you were going to scare me away, and it was everything that I wanted in a relationship with you, everything I thought it would be.”

“I didn’t know that I had to be nervous, to be fair.”

“Yeah, exactly, so when we realized, you were already used to being around me. So, when I kissed you in your apartment that night, it felt so right, and so natural. I was willing to take things slow forever if it meant I got to hear you laugh, hand in mine, open and happy. You were such a good friend by the time we actually started really dating that I couldn’t be afraid of the future anymore.”

Fitz turned just enough to kiss Hunter properly.

“I’m not scared of the future when you’re around, either. I can’t wait for it.”


End file.
